Back to the Human World
by stringer13
Summary: What happens to the Gash bell gang when all their friends and enimies from the mamodo world are starting to show up back in the Human World.


**Back to the Human World**

One day when Gash, Tio, Umagon, and Kanchome were playing in the park as usual when suddenly they heard a rumbling in the bushes.

Then came a figure from the shadows.

"Who's there" asked Gash.

"Oh you don't remember me Gash. Oh nice to see you as well Tio." Came from a familiar voice.

"That voice" Tio muttered. "That's Maruss! How are you back in the human world" asked Tio.

"There's a portal in the mamodo world now. Every mamodo now can return. A lot of them are going to come after you. But I'm the one who is going to destroy you. Now rembrant use the spell."

"_Garon" _Rembrant yelled.The mace came flying towards the group. It hit Gash directly. "Ahh" he cried out.

"Gash" everyone yelled. They ran up to him and he struggled to get up.

"Your next Tio" Maruss replied.

"_Ganzu Garon"_

"_Seushiru" a voice from a distance said._

A capsule like shield came around them created by Tio. "Megumi" Tio yelled.

"Tio is that…" Megumi questioned.

"Yes that's Maruss. Tio stated.

"Well Well Well its Tio's partner. Let's destroy them before the other book owners come."

"Tio!"

"Okay Megumi our ultimate spell"

_"Gigano Saisu!"_

The giant explosive boomerang was flying at Maruss at high speeds.

"I didn't know they had a spell so strong but it doesn't matter. Now the ultimnate spell Rembrant!" Maruss yelled.

_"Gigano Garanzu!"_

The two spells collided neither overpowering the other and they exploded.

"Rembrant use another spell!"

"Ganzu Garon!"

"Giga Ra Seushiru"

A barrier came around Maruss and the small maces were fired right back at him.

"Ahh!!!!!" Maruss yelled.

"Now Tio let's finish it! _Saisu!"_

The golden Boomerang hit Maruss's book and a purple flame engulfed it.

"No my book!" Maruss screamed.

"I won't let you hurt my friends" Tio said

Maruss went back to the mamodo world screaming loudly.

Then they went to Kiyomaro's house to wait for him, Folgore, and Kafka. Megumi called Kafka and Folgore so they would come over when they could. When they all got there Gash told them what happened. "If all the mamodos we defeated come back we'll be in a lot of trouble."

"Kiyomaro how many demons have you taken out so far?" asked Folgore.

"About 30 right Gash" asked Kiyomaro.

"Unu." Gash Agreed

"But not all demons that have come back are bad right?" asked Kanchome. "What about our friends?"

"Merumerume" Umagon yelled.

"Yeah" Kiyomaro agreed. "We still have all our friends. But some might not have wanted to come back like Koruru because they don't want to fight. Same with some of the thousand year mamodo' sbecause it would bring back bad memories.

"But most of the 1000 year old mamodo's were bad. The only good ones I remember are Reira ,Pamoon, and Alm." Kiyomaro stated.

"That's true" Kafka stated "But some of them were under Zophise's control. Also some of them were too scared to go back to stone. We don't know what they are like."

"I agree with Sunbean-san" agreed Megumi "We can't judge them for the fear of returning to stone.

"Well let's just wait and see what happens" Folgore stated. Everyone agreed with the pervert. They all went their own ways but made a plan to meet up later during the week.

The next day when Kiyomaro went to school Gash went to the park. He was unpleasantly surprised when he saw Naomi there. He tried quietly walking away but Naomi noticed him. "H….H…..Hi Naomi-chan." Gash mumbled quietly. "Gash! How about we play?' Naomi asked manically. And with that Naomi chased after Gash with her little red car. He ran and ran around the park but he was too slow. Then Gash ran into someone. "I'm sorry" he yelled "But I have to go. Ahhhh!!!!!!" The figure he ran into sweat dropped 'He doesn't remember me I guess' the figure thought. He heard another scream from Gash. The figure sweat dropped again. 'I thought he defeated many powerful mamodos but he's scared of this impish girl.' Gash kept running from Naomi but it was no use he was getting very tired. Then the mysterious figure decided to stop this crazy female. The mamodo slammed his/her foot on the car and it came to a quick halt. Naomi then came flying out of the car and hit her head on the tree. Gash then looked at his savior and was surprised at the face he saw. Gash then stuttered "You're….."


End file.
